


The Wrong Potter

by blankvellum



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Sex, Betrayal, Cheating, Drama, Drama & Romance, Infidelity, James is so thirsty, Jealousy, M/M, Minor Scorpius Malfoy/Albus Severus Potter, Not Harry Potter and the Cursed Child Compliant, Oral Sex, Possessive Sex, Rough Sex, Seduction, Smut, so much jealousy, there will be smut I promise I'm getting there
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 6,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26731843
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blankvellum/pseuds/blankvellum
Summary: James always knew Scorpius chose the wrong Potter. Now was the time to let him know that.
Relationships: Scorpius Malfoy/James Sirius Potter
Comments: 104
Kudos: 64





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Here it is! It is going to be multi chaptered! Thank you to Polly Shelby for the idea! This is kind of the complete opposite type of story from my other Scames fic, "Wanting".

James had everything he ever wanted in life, could have anyone he wanted. James' father was the Boy-who-lived and James was a famous Quidditch player. Now newly appointed Captain of the Appleby Arrows last year.

There was one thing or person he hasn't had yet. Scorpius Malfoy. Scorpius had always been on James' radar, since their school days. James could have easily made a move on him then, make the Slytherin _his_. However, James hadn't wanted to commit himself yet because he knew if he had Scorpius he wouldn't be so free to be with anyone else. James needed to have that freedom for awhile. Then after Hogwarts James had planned to get together with Scorpius.

There was one problem. His brother, Albus. Albus and Scorpius were inseparable, so much so that it wasn't a surprise to anyone when they got together at the end of their fifth year. It was very annoying. Honestly, Albus didn't deserve Scorpius, only James deserved Scorpius.

Scorpius was not only incredibly gorgeous, but also so bloody smart, not only in the bookish way either. His spellwork was impeccable. James would always know when Scorpius would be a part of Albus' revenge pranks. Albus couldn't prank for shite, often his pranks ended up blowing up in his face sometimes quite literally. It was hilarious.

Scorpius, however, was a natural. He once somehow spelled all of James and his friends' goblets to perform some type of spectacular water show symphony. Also the liquid was green. Scorpius didn't seem to be inclined to participate in Albus' revenge often though, unfortunately.

Things got worse when the duo married a few years after Hogwarts. So bloody cliche. James drank a lot that day. It was nearly impossible to make a move on Scorpius because they literally were never apart. However, now an opportunity presented itself.

Albus would be gone on a work trip for two months. This was perfect, it gave James all the time in the world to seduce Scorpius. And he _would_ seduce him. James could no longer waste anymore time. Tomorrow Albus would be leaving for his trip. James would start that night. 

\------------

James had, had a particularly strenuous practice today. It was warranted because this weekend they had a match against Puddlemere and he _couldn't _let Wood win again. He wanted his team in top form.__

He headed over to Scorpius and Albus' flat. His Quidditch uniform still on. He had a plan. For once James knocked on the door. Scorpius answered a moment later. He looked surprised. 

"You... actually knocked?" 

"I figured I might as well give it a try." James said. Scorpius just looked at him for a moment. "Aren't you going to invite me in?" 

Scorpius cleared his throat, "Right, come on in." He said as he opened the door wider and stepped aside. "Can I get you anything?" 

James plopped himself down on the couch. "No, I'm fine thanks." 

"What brings you here?" Scorpius asked as he chose to sit down on a chair opposite the couch. It was too far away for James' liking. 

"Just thought I'd keep you company since Albus isn't here and all. Didn't want you to be lonely." 

"He's not even been gone a full day yet." 

"Still you'll be spending your first night alone in a long while I imagine." James said. Though when he got his way Scorpius would not have to ever have an empty bed again.

"Thanks for thinking of me, I suppose." 

"I also wanted to come by to give you tickets to the Arrows' match against Puddlemere this weekend. I got you an extra one so you can take whoever you like." James said. Who didn't like Quidditch? James also happened to know Scorpius rather liked Quidditch players. He knew this because once he overheard an argument Albus and Scorpius were having. Albus accused Scorpius of ogling Quidditch players, Scorpius had vehemently denied that he was. That was clearly a bloody lie. It was also why he was still in his uniform, wanted to give Scorpius something to think about.

Scorpius smiled at this. "Thanks! This is brilliant! I was going to go out with Rose this weekend I suppose I will just ask her to the game with me."

"We plan to crush Puddlemere!" James declared.

"We'll see about that." Scorpius said crossing his arms.

"Oh. that's right. You're a Puddlemere fan." James said with a scoff. "Well, I will get you on the right side. Mark my words!"

James would get Scorpius on his side alright. In more ways than one. He just had to bide his time and it would all be worth if.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry this took so long! I definitely intended to have this up quicker! Just been busy at work then tired when I get home. It is not exactly how I want it to be, but I have mulled over this and had this in mu drafts for too long. All the support for this story means a lot! Here's hoping the next update won't take as long.

James felt pretty confident in his last interaction with Scorpius. In the time he was there Scorpius had offered to get him something _at least_ three times. It was actually adorable. What James wanted more than anything was his body writhing underneath him, but he had to be patient. 

He was going to surprise him at St. Mungo's (his place of work) and bring him lunch this week, but he decided to hold off on that. Didn't want to do too much at once after all. He needed all the time he could get to practice this week. His team was not particularly thrilled about the long hours of practice. He promised the team drinks on him after they won this weekend. They _would_ win, they have all worked too hard to lose.

James was home after a grueling practice, ready to just stay in the rest of the night. He then heard knocking at the door. "It's open!" James said with a yawn. 

Rose walked through the door, fresh off of work. "Really James? You're not locking your door? is that wise?" 

James shrugged. "I'm sure you'll tell me how unwise it is though." 

"Some other time perhaps. " Rose said. 

"What do I owe this visit?" 

"Scorpius tells me you gave him tickets to the game this weekend. That's _awfully_ kind of you." Rose said, though she was staring him down as if she could will him to confess something she had not yet accused him of. Having grown up with Rose he was practically immune to her intimidation tactics. 

"What can I say? I'm a generous person!" 

"Right." Rose said slowly. "I just find it curious since you have never given Albus tickets." 

"If he wants to see my games he can bloody well pay for it like everyone else." James said. "He's not getting any special treatment just because he's my brother." 

Rose rolled her eyes. 

"What are you accusing me of exactly, Rose?" James asked. 

"I don't know, I haven't figured it out, but I feel you're up to _something_. You always are." 

"Your trust in me is touching." James said dryly. "So will you be coming then?" 

"Of course." Rose said. 

Rose being there made things more complicated, but he would figure out a way to distract her, so it would just be him and Scorpius. Whether his team won or lost, they were going out drinking. Hopefully he could get Scorpius to come along.

_Who am I kidding? Of course I can get him to come along._

\-------------------------------

James felt on top of the world. They won all thanks to his brilliant coaching! And Amira Earle catching the snitch had some to do with it, but it was mostly him. He was amazing.

Nearly right after the match he was bombarded with reporters. He had no problem talking to them, in fact the welcomed it. He had constantly been lectured by the Owner of the Arrows to not just go on about himself in interviews. So he complied.

The reporters cleared out soon. Rose and Scorpius came into the locker room, James had given them VIP access. Everyone was decently dressed by now, not that James cared about being naked in front of people. Apparently other people did.

"Came to congratulate me on my win?"

"You told us to come down here." Scorpius said.

"Condolences on your team's epic loss by the way." 

"I wouldn't say it was epic. It was a pretty close game." Scorpius said.

"I came down here to congratulate Amira actually since she's the reason you won." Rose pointed out.

"You can talk to her at the pub, the whole team's going for drinks."

Rose turned to Scorpius. "What do you think? Fancy a drink?" 

"I suppose I could go for a little while..."

"That's the spirit!" James said clapping Scorpius on the shoulder. It amused him to see his startled expression at the contact.

\---------------

James and the whole team were now at the pub as promised. Rose and Scorpius arrived soon after. James gave an inspiring speech if he didn't so say himself and declared that drinks were on him the entire night. Everyone cheered at this. 

Fortunately Rose was now busy talking to Amira, so James had the perfect opportunity to talk to Scorpius undisturbed. James slipped on the stool next to Scorpius who was nursing a Firewhiskey. 

"You know, I might need to invite you along to more games." James started.

"Why is that?"

"I feel like you're my good luck charm." James said

Although the lighting was dim James swore he saw a tinge of red on Scorpius' face. "I feel that's unfounded I mean I have only been to one game this season." 

"More the reason for you to come more often!" 

"It all depends on my schedule." Scorpius said. "But I wouldn't say 'No' to going to a game. I'm sure when Albus gets back he'd enjoy going as well."

_Bloody Albus._

"Brilliant! I will keep you posted on the matches then." James said deciding to gloss over the part about Albus. 

Scorpius was silent for a moment. "Wouldn't you rather be over there celebrating with your team?" He briefly looked over to where most of his team was sitting, laughing and having a good time.

"No. Not really. A bunch of tossers the lot of them really." James said with a smile, mostly joking.

Scorpius chuckled at this. "Thank you for inviting me by the way. I should have said that earlier." 

"Ofcourse! Any time! Now tell me all about how your week has been." James said, leaning in closer to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't want to end the chapter here because what kind of ending for a chapter is this? But I was eager to finally get this out because who knowd how much longer writing the pub scene would have taken. I might continue that part next chapter. I will see how it flows. I generally don't like to cut off chapters like this. I hope you enjoyed!


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just want to thank everyone so much for all the support. It makes ne so happy! Very sorry this took so long. I really am hoping it doesn't take this long again. I worked really hard to get this out today. You'd think my chapters would be longer if I'm taking so long, but I tried. Hope you enjoy this chapter!

"It's been all right. I've mostly been working really." Scorpius said.

"Right, saving lives and all that." James said. He was actively resisting the urge to touch Scorpius. To put a hand on his thigh.

"Most days I don't save anyone." Scorpius said.

"You're far too modest. Every day that a Healer or mediwitch or whoever works, they save lives." James said.

"I never really thought about it that way before." Scorpius then took a swig fron his previously neglected bottle.

James fought with himself to touch his leg briefly. He tried to formulate ways in his head to make it look natural. He settled for a brief brush of his hand against Scorpius leg as he brought his arm down by his side. It wasn't obvious, it could very well be mistaken as incidental, unintentional.

Scorpius looked down as James' hand made contact with his leg. He didn't say anything though, instead choosing to avert his eyes back up towards his bottle.

He was quiet, that was fine. James could definitely get him to talk, make him feel more comfortable."So do tell me what your day to day is like. We never have really talked about it. "Do you have a specialty yet?" James said. He knew a bit about the life of a Healer since his cousin, Victoire, was one. She mostly frequented the First and Second floors.

"I wouldn't say I am in a particular Department just yet although I hope to get more experience in the Janus Thickey ward. I want to do research mostly..."

James listened to Scorpius talk, it was honestly the most Scorpius has ever said to him. He wasn't too surprised to hear about Scorpius' interest being more geared into research, on Curses in particular. His Mum died of a centuries old curse after all so it made sense to him. 

He couldn't help though but be slightly distracted whenever Scorpius brought the bottle to his lips. He tried not to focus on the sight of his lips wrapped around the mouth of the bottle. The blonde's grey eyes were also so bloody hypnotizing. James also noticed that they lit up when he really got talking about something he was interested in. James wanted to grab him and snog the shit out of him. 

It was Rose that had startled him out of his trance. She was now standing over them. "Well, I'm a bit tuckered out. You ready to head out?" She questioned.

Scorpius looked back to James briefly then turned back to Rose. "Almost. I just have to use the loo. I'll be a moment. Goodbye, James. Thanks for inviting me." He then got up off the stool.

James was then just faced with Rose's scrutinizing look. She was practically glaring at him, but didn't say anything. 

"Well, I suppose I will join back up with my team then. I'm sure they miss me terribly!" James said as he slid off the bar stool. 

"Watch yourself, James." Rose warned. 

"You too, Rose, you too." James replied. He wasn't really sure what she meant by that, but he just patted her on the shoulder and went to join his mostly drunk team. Might as well get sloshed now too.

\----------------------------

James woke up the next day with a killer headache. He grabbed his wand from his night stand and cast the tempus charm. 1 pm showed up in the air. At least he hadn't slept the entire day away.

Typically after a Quidditch win he would have a celebratory shag, but he had not had one. He could have bagged a bird or bloke easily. He had just abstained because he could have someone better. He would hold out for Scorpius, it was only fair. Besides he needed to put all his energy in this endeavor.

Everyday that he didn't have Scorpius seemed like a waste of a day. He got up and dressed. James downed a pepperup potion hoping it would help with his headache. If not, he could just power through it. It would be like at Hogwarts when he and his mates would go on a bender the night before then act like nothing at all had happened. 

Maybe he would see Scorpius today. Although he couldn't remember if Scorpius had told him he was working today. He could always show up to St. Mungo's with something to eat, just in case. It certainly wouldn't hurt.

So James made his way into St. Mungo's. He never had a problem getting in because he was _James Sirius Potter_. James walked up to reception figuring he'd give this a try. "I'm looking for Scorpius Malfoy-Potter. Is he working today?" 

The reception gushed over him being here, because why shouldn't she? She told him she didn't know and didn't have every Healer's schedule, which was just incredibly inconvenient for him honestly. He asked if he could look around and she, of course, agreed.

St. Mungo's was quite big so James would have to go floor by floor. Ask around. Someone was bound to know Scorpius and his whereabouts. James just hoped he wouldn't run into Victoire, though he had no idea if she even worked today. He didn't much feel like being escorted out of the hospital.

He started on the first floor and had no qualms about stopping anyone he saw to ask about Scorpius. This was important. He only had so much time until his bloody brother came back and could potentially thwart all his plans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully the pacing is alright, trying to be at least a little realistic. I really should have tagged this better because from the tags it wpuld look like it is getting to the smut right away.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and patience! I love reading all of your comments, it has meant a lot to me. I have had half of this written for a week or two so it feels good to now have the rest of it out.

James was now on the third floor and pretty sure his cousin, Victoire, wasn't working today. If she was she surely would have caught wind of him being here and "escort him out", not before chewing him out ofcourse. It was the way of the women in his family.

"James?"

James turned around to see Scorpius standing before him, in his Healer robes. Oh and if he didn't want to relieve him of them _so_ badly. "In the flesh."

"I've been told you've been asking around for me? What's this about?" Scorpius asked.

"Well, I just thought I'd bring my good luck charm some lunch. Thought we could eat a bite here. You know to keep the good will going and all that." James said, holding out the brown paper bag towards him.

Scorpius eyed the bag curiously. "Thank you, but I can't just go and take lunch whenever I want."

James hadn't really thought that far ahead, Hwalers could not exactly choose when they wanted to go on break. At least not novice ones. "Well, you can eat it whenever you have got the chance to then." James pressed the bag into the blonde's hands since he clearly was too polite to take it him self.

Scorpius peered into the bag. "Merlin, there are a lot of sandwiches in here."

"Yes, well, I wasn't sure which one you would prefer so I got a variety." James said, "Share them with your coworkers, it will surely make you very popular."

"Did you... erm... want one to go then? Since I take it you had been planning on eating with me." Scorpius looked apologetic that he couldn't join him.

James shook his head, "No need, I can just grab a bite some place else. No harm done. I'll just let you get back to it then, yeah? When you are done you can swing by mine." James put a hand on the blonde's shoulder for a moment before taking it away. "When are you off by the way?"

"S-s-seven." Scorpius stuttered out his mouth opening and shutting worldlessly much like a fish gasping for breath.

"Right. Hope to see you around then." James said with a nod then turned in the other direction.

James didn't like having to be the one to leave first, he didn't get a view of Scorpius' magnificient arse that way, but he supposed that could wait another time. He could almost picture Scorpius watching him walk away, his mouth part way open.

This hadn't gone exactly to plan, but it still worked in his favor. People appreciated small gestures like that. James doubted Scorpius would take him up on his offer tonight. He figured he would put it out there, give him the option. He wondered what sandwich Scorpius would pick, he thought of his as an egg cress kind of bloke, but he could be wrong.

Now what was he going to do with his day? He supposed he could pop by the shop, see what Freddie's doing. Gloat that he was free to do what he wanted while his older cousin was working on a weekend. That was always fun. Technically James worked weekends too, but Quidditch hardly ever felt like work, it was a dream.

Instead James decided to visit his dear old parents because he was just _such_ a great son. The _best_ son. Better than Albus that was for sure. One of his favorite things to do with his Dad was to read his own interviews aloud to him. It would always make him laugh. Especially seeing as James was an expert at dodging or deflecting any questions about his father. Let his Dad be Head Auror in peace. He would willingly and gladly absorb _all_ of the spotlight.

\-------------------

James made sure to be back at his flat before seven o'clock, just in case Scorpius showed up. So at around half past six he sat himself down by the telly. Scorpius knew where he lived. James would throw parties at his flat and sometimes he would invite Albus knowing he would bring Scorpius. Not that he had ever gotten the chance to talk to Scorpius alone. He was always looking for an opportunity, but none had really presented itself.

At quarter past eight James heard a knock on his door. It had to be Scorpius, he wasn't expecting anyone else. James got off the couch and on to the floor making sure he was facing the door. He started doing pushups. "Door's unlocked come in." 

Sure enough the door knob twisted and Scorpius came through the door. He was carrying bags in his arms. Scorpius' eyes landed on James still doing push up on the floor. He cleared his throat. "Hi... erm I brought takeaway. I wasn't sure if you've eaten yet or not."

James pushed himself up off the floor. "Haven't eaten dinner yet, no." He walked towards the blonde who was still holding the bags. James took the bags from Scorpius, "I'll just set them down over here, yeah?" He then put them on the counter.

"I hope I wasn't intruding on anything. I just thought I should bring you something since you've done so much for me." 

"Not intruding at all. I invited you over here didn't I? Thanks for that I was just about to get up to get myself something. Saved me the effort." James started rummaging through the bags and taking the containers out. It was chinese. Of course James should have expected Scorpius would bring something feeling some sense of obligation to pay him back. 

Scorpius continued to just stand there. James supposed he was waiting for some type of invitation. "You can sit down at the table over there. I take it you're going to join me, seems a lot for one person."

Scorpius nodded. "I could stay if you don't mind, of course."

James just chuckled, "I already said I didn't. I like the company." He got out of regular plates and forks, it was onky the decent thing to do. Scorpius Malfoy didn't seem the type to eat out of take away boxes and even if he was, Scorpius definitely deserved more than that. 

James set the table for them both and brougt over the containers. Scorpius finally took a seat after everything was all set. 

"Let's eat then!" James announced once he sat down. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I plan to continue the dinner next chapter, just was very eager to get a chapter out. Hope you enjoyed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the comments and support I appreciate it. Excited tp finally have beaten wirter's block and gotten this chapter put

James started distributing the food onto their plates, although his eyes remained on Scorpius the entire time. There was fried rice, plain white rice, mushu pork, beef and broccoli. Scorpius really went all out. "So, how was lunch?"

"It was fine. Thank you." Scorpius said.

"Which sandwich did you choose? Just so I know for the future."

"The egg cress sandwich. Why would you need to know for the future?" Scorpius asked.

"Ah, I figured as much, good choice. I prefer sandwiches with meat on it myself." James said. "I'm sure all those sandwiches made you very popular. I am assuming you shared them?"

"It certainly did. Suddenly people I have never spoke to before wanted to talk to me. Or at least ask me if they could have a sandwich."

"What leeches." James commented, "Well maybe now people will want to know you better."

"I doubt it. They'll probably just want food." Scorpius said with a shrug. "How was your day? What did you end up having?"

For once in James' life he honestly would have rather listened to Scorpius talk than talk himself. Although he did answer his questions. Scorpius was a good listener he was one of those people who actually listened to what you had to say instead of waiting for his turn to talk. James bet anything he was _really_ good at following directions. "Really though, I was mainly looking forward to you coming over tonight."

Scorpius looked at him disbelieving, "Really? Why would you look forward to that?"

Scorpius was adorable. He honestly didn't have the faintest idea of how desirable he was and if that wasn't just the biggest turn on ever James didn't know what was. He smiled at him. "Because I enjoy your company. I regret that we haven't spent much time together just you and me. I would like to change that."

"Oh... erm. Ok." Scorpius said. "That sounds nice. I enjoy your company too."

"It looks like we're both finished with our meal. Don't worry about the clean up, I will take care of that later. Why don't you join me on the sofa." James wasn't really framing ot as a queation, more like a strong suggestion. 

"I suppose I could stay a little while longer."

James got up from the table. "Oh I forgot to ask, would you like anything to drink? I could put some tea on for you."

"I'm fine thanks."

James was a bit disappointed at that because he was hoping to ve able to send him into the other room while he put the tea on which would give him a chance to watch him walk away. 

James led him into his living room. He sat down on his rather large, very comfortable sofa. James patted the spot next to him. "Do sit."

Scorpius sat down leaving far too much space between them for James' liking. No, that wouldn't do at all.

"You can sit a bit closer to me you know. I won't bite. Unless you would like me to that is." James said with a wink, it was a bold move, but he would see ahere it took him. 

Scorpius blushed. "Erm why would I want that?" 

"I don't know. I don't judge people's preferences." James said with a shrug. He scooted closer to Scorpius since the blonde hadn't made a move to get closer. He put his hand on one of his thighs. Scorpius looked down at his hand confused. 

"I... really don't understand what's going on right now. I-I think I should go." Scorpius said, getting up rather quickly.

_Fuck, I went too fast. Too much, too soon._

"I'd really like it if you stayed." James said, resisting the urge to grab his arm. 

"I'm sorry. I'm a bit tired. I should be going. Thank you for having me." Scorpius then made quick strides out of the room making his way out of the flat before James could even think to go after him.

James really had to make this right, he should have known Scorpius wouldn't take ot well. The bloke was jumpy, he had scared him off. James really wanted to know what was going through Scorpius' head roght now. What conclusions was he coming to? Was he going to tell Albus or Rose? Merlin Rose would bloody kill him if she knew, there would be nothing left of him to bury.

How was he going to fix this and still get what he wanted? He should at least back off for tonight, let Scorpius process whatever he was thinking right now. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I origonally wasn't just going to just have this be the whole chapter, but I decided it deaerved its own chapter. I'm evil, sorry.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi! I am so proud of myself for getting this out quicker than normal. I seem to be getting out of my writing slump! Thanks for your support! hope you enjoy!

It occurred to James that this might not be fixable. He might have fucked this up for himself big time. He couldn't allow himself tp think that way. James Sirius Potter never gave up! He was unsure of how much spacr he should be giving Scorpius. On one hand he knew he needed to apologize then on the other hand he knew Scorpius likely needed space. 

The next morning James came up with an idea that would put everything in Scorpius' control. From now on he had to set things at Scorpius' pace. James decided thay first a letter was a good way to go about it.

_Scorpius,_

_Will you please allow me to speak with you in person to apologize for my behaviour last night? You choose the time and place._

_James_

James sucked in a breath as he watched his owl fly. He hoped this worked. He went about his day as best he could. Quidditch practice didn't start until tomorrow. Fortunately he had not heard anything from Rose or Albus so clearly Scorpius hadn't been too upset about it.

Throughout the day James wondered if Scorpius would get back to him by today. He hoped so. Around the evening time an owl arrived. It had to be from Scorpius, he wasn't expecting any other messages. He eagerly tore open the letter.

_James,_

_I suppose we could meet. I avaible tomorrow and Thursday after 3:30. At the park across the way from Albus and I's flat. I presume you are familiar?_

_Regards,_

_Scorpius H. Malfoy-Potter_

James ignored the spike of irritation that bubbled up upon seeing the name, "Malfoy-Potter". The name practically jumped off the page, taunting him, a reminder that Scorpius was not his.

James quickly scrawled out a response. He preferred to speak as soom as possible so tomorrow would be a good time. He suggested 5 to allow more time for practice. He never knew until they were at it how much time they would need. He sent the owl back with his response attached.

Now he just had to figure out exactly what he was going to say. It all depended on how Scorpius was going to respond, would he suspect he was putting a move on him? He couldn't very well tell him his intentions, Scorpius would surely then not want to be in a room alone with him ever again. He had time to think on his approach. Emotional vulnerability would be key.

\-----------------------------

The next day James had a hard time keeping focus on his team at practice. He kept on going over in his head what he wanted to say to Scorpius. This had to go perfectly. He had to get things back on track, he had been doing so well.

James had finally gotten through the day, his teammates had asked him periodically where his head was at. Their questions were easy to dismiss. Practice had ended at 4, he briefly wondered if she should eat beforehand, but thought better of it. Their talk likely wouldn't go that long. Not that James would mind if it had. 

He showered, but he put back on his Quidditch uniform. He was sorry for his behaviour, but he still needed to be strategic here. He certainly wasn't abovr flaunting his physique, he would need that advantage today especially.

James arrived 15 minutes early because although he preferred tp be fashionably late he fivured that wouldn't be appropriate for an apology. He only had to wait a few minutes by the entrance until he saw Scorpius walking towards him. The blonde seemed like the type to arrive early.

"Hello, James." Scorpius said. He didn't seem upset with him so that was a good sign. Although it was a possibility he was and just putting on a polite front.

"Scorpius, thanks for agreeing to meet me." James said.

"Shall we walk?" Scorpius asked, gesturing towards the path leading into the park. 

James nodded and let Scorpius set the pace. He cleared his throat. "I am so sorry for my behaviour last night. It was never my intention to make you uncomfortable."

"Why did you act that way towards me?" Scorpius asked. 

"I... honestly don't know. I tend to get carried away, I was just joking around, but I went too far. I certainly shouldn't have touched you like that." James hoped that was enough explanation for Scorpius, he didn't want to reveal too much.

Scorpius just looked at him for a moment as if considering something. "I accept your apology. Thank you for apologizing, I admit I wasn't expecting one."

James felt a little relief, but he still needed tp address something else. "I understand if you want me to leave you alone."

Scorpius frowned, "I don't want that James. I appreciate your kindness, I was just a bit taken aback, but I'm sure I can move on from this. You have been so kind to me."

"That's good to hear. I would hate to have ruined anything." James said, the relief he now felt was overwhelming. They were back on track now. He couldn't help, but have a spring in his step as they continued walking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we can continue on lol, I admit I hadn't originally planned for that mishap, but James is overeager. I was contemplating writing an unrelated Scames smut one shot. Since I feel bad that there is no smut yet in this fic.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Look at me not taking forever to get chapters out. Thanks for all the support!

It had been two days since James had saved his own arse from collossal failure. He had decides he would wait a few days to see if Scorpius would reach out to him. Scorpius hadn't so James was going to reach out, but he had a bit of a... situation to take care of first.

It was hard to abstain from sex as James was used to having it quite frequently. He would have to make do with a wank, although he knew that wouldn't fully satisfy him. After the day he had, he thought he deserved a good wank. 

He contemplated where he was going to do it, eventually he settled for his bed. James closed his eyes and pictured the star of most of his sexual fantasies, Scorpius Malfoy. He pictured the blonde naked, his bare slim form, expamce of white porcelain skin, blank, begging to be marred. 

James reached for his cock and started teasing the tip, he wanted to last awhile. He imagined the blonde's form quivering underneath him as hia hands explored every inch of his body. James would then lean in to get a taste of him, his mouth then leaving trails of kisses and bites down his neck. Scorpius would moan and respond eagerly to his touch, his flesh pliable beneath his hands. He grabbed around his pwn length now, stroking it as he imagined teasing Scorpius' cock. He would tease him until he would be _begging_ for him, begging for his cock.

James eventually would give in, mainly due to his own impatience winning out over wanting to watch Scorpius beg. He positioned himself at Scorpius' entrance and- 

"James? James, are you there?" A voice called out.

James cursed quietly as he immediately stopped what he was doing. Luckily for him it sounded like it was Scorpius' voice coming from the Floo. "I'll be down in a moment!" James called out. He pulled his pants and trousers back on, hopefully his erection would go down on its own.

James quickly made his way dowm the stairs. He smiled when he saw Scorpius' face in the flames of the Floo. "Scorpius, what a pleasant surprise."

"I hope I wasn't interrupting anything. I don't want to be a bother."

James shook his head, "You could never possibly ever be a bother to me. Now what do I owe this visit?"

"I just.. erm... was feeling a bit lonely. Not quite used to being on my own. I suppose I am finally beggining to feel it."

James had to stop himself from grinning madly. It is what he had been counting on, loneliness. "I'd be happy to talk with you for as long as you'd like."

Scorpius' expression brightened immensely. "Oh, thank you so much, James!"

"So, tell me? What do you like to do for fun?" James asked, although he already knows the answer to that question he thinks.

"Oh, I like to read mostly. Nothing terribly exciting." Scorpius said.

"Reading can be exciting, all depends on what you read. What do you like to read?"

"I like to read all kinds of books really. Fiction, non fiction, biographies..." Scorpius said. "Lately I have quite fancied reading books on Magical theory."

That didn't surprise James in the least that Scorpius would read books on magical theory for fun. "What kind of theories?"

"Stop me if you find it boring, but I have been reading up on the physical properties..." Scorpius continued on. James really did try to stay on top of it all, but it was all so bloody complicated. Although James didn't want him to stop talking, he enjoyed every minute and every word Scorpius spoke to him. He also knew that _Albus_ could likely have a lengthy discussion with Scorpius on this topic, so with the little knowledge he lacked on the subject he had to make up for in interest. The more he got Scorpius talking, the more comfortable he would be around him. Also it was sexy hell hearing Scorpius spout smart shit, maybe James was just horny though. No, it was definitely sexy. 

"Oh, I've went on a bit too long, hanven't I? I suppose I should let you go now. Thank you for keeping me company." Scorpius said.

"Of course, any time at all." Jamea said.

Scorpius smiled at that, "Have a good night, James." Scorpius' face then disappeared from view.

Even thpugh his wanking session was interrupted, talking with Scorpius was far more productive towards his goal. He was a bloody catch, the perfect partner, and he planned for Scorpius to see that.

\---------------

It was the next day and James planned to head over to Scorpius' flat. He still wasn't sure of the blondr schedule, he should really get around to asking. Hoping Scorpius would be there he Apparated to his flat. He decided to knock again since Scorpius seemed to be the type to appreciate that sort of thing.

Scorpius answered the door with a smile. "James, good to see you."

"Likewise. Is this a bad time?"

Scorpius looked behind him then back at James, "Well, I do have a guest here."

"Hullo James!" Hugo appeared in the doorway. "You can invite him in, I don't mind."

"I dpn't know if I want another witness to my inevitable defeat at your hands." Scorpius said. 

Hugo just chuckled and walked away.

"What are you two up to?" James asked. Another person here definitely wasn't what he had in mind, but at least Rose wasn't here.

"We're playing Wizard's chess." Scorpius said. "You can come in." He opened the door wider for James to enter.

James gladly entered, he plopped down on the sofa acrpss from Hugo, seemed like the spot next to him would be Scorpius' and that was defjitely where je wanted tp be. "You are very brave to up against Hugo here, he is some kind of chess savant. If he wasn't a Hufflepuff I would have thought he was cheating."

"Well, I'm determined to beat him at least once." Scorpius said as he took his spot next to James.

"He is a worthy opponent I'll give him that." Hugo said.

"Maybe I can be your good luck charm like you were to me." James said.

James swore he saw Scorpius blush, how cute. "Maybe, definitely couldn't hurt."

So James watched Hugo and Scorpius play. Hugo was right, Scorpius did put up a good fight, but his skills were no match to Hugo's. James never had enjoyed watching a game more, usually he was more of an exploding snap kind of bloke.

Hugo left after a few matches. Which just left James alone eoth Scorpius. Perfect. Scorpius spoke first, surprisingly. "My supervisor got me two tickets to see the Wasps this weekend. I was wondering if you would like to go with me."

James was surprised at this invitation, althpugh it was a welcome. "That sounds fun, yeah. I'll go with you."

"Great, should be a good game." Scorpius said.

_It will be a good game indeed._

**Author's Note:**

> I know, no smut. I'm sorry. We'll see if we can get to it next chapter. Also sorry it's short. Ot's a start, right? I was eager to get this out.


End file.
